


step by step

by gabriphales



Series: gomens drabble hell [122]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Carrying, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, crowley doesnt like hiking and whines the whole time thats it thats the plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28734528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriphales/pseuds/gabriphales
Summary: gabriel, as he so often does, marches ahead during a hiking expedition, planned and desiredsolelyby him. he ends up leaving his husbands behind. aziraphale has to deal with the ramifications - i.e., a terribly grumpy demon to look after
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley/Gabriel (Good Omens), Crowley/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: gomens drabble hell [122]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664713
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	step by step

**Author's Note:**

> good morning krusty krew i wrote this with a headache and not enough sleep so its a bit of a mess rip

"it's no use," crowley groans, rubbing the sweat from his brow. "he's abandoned us, angel."

aziraphale takes his hand, preventing him from stumbling over some of the rougher terrain. the trail here is littered with rocks, the smooth edges of which gabriel easily locates, and glides through like it's a minor task of will. aziraphale walks crowley carefully through it, the both of them only adding to the distance between themselves and gabriel with the speed their pace trembles to. 

"don't be so dramatic, dearest." aziraphale scolds, catching crowley when he very nearly slips on one of the more jagged boulders. his steps are uncertain, shaky, and aziraphale is considering miracling them both to the top of the mountain. he looks up at the stretching trail, and to where it disappears within a hazy fog of green tree leaves. gabriel is nowhere to be found.

"he's left us here to _die."_ crowley whines, mourning himself already. by the time they reach dirt once more, he goes limp, relying on aziraphale to hold him. and aziraphale does - though, judging by the quirk of his frown, and the tight-knit worry lines that deepen with every flinch in his expression, there's no doubt that he'll be having a _stern_ talking-to with gabriel after this. crowley has to grin at the thought.

"alright, hold still for just a moment while i - " aziraphale hoists crowley up from the ground, helping him settle onto the safe perch of his shoulders. a little clumsily, crowley grabs onto his curls for leverage. and though aziraphale hides his wince, the demon can't stop himself from his nervous chuckle.

"sorry, babe." he strokes at the afflicted curls instead, ruffling aziraphale's hair gently. 

"it's no trouble. only, if you don't mind, do keep an eye out for gabriel, now that you're up there." aziraphale instructs, starting down the rest of the path with crowley in tow. 

"'course, i'll be on lookout, and when we hunt him down, i'll leap from your shoulders in a _sneak attack."_ he hisses out the last words, giggling in a way that blooms lovely, warm flowers in the pit of aziraphale's chest. 

"no sneak attacks, dear." he sighs, shaking his head, more fond than he is exasperated. 

"unsneaky attacks, then?" crowley asks, leaning over far enough to have their eyes meet, and smirking impishly. aziraphale catches him off guard with a kiss, the simplest little peck, and crowley reels backwards, knocking his head on a particularly firm tree branch above.

" _ow,"_ he grumbles, rubbing at the tender spot. "angel, hit my head."

"i'll kiss it better after the next mile, alright?"  
aziraphale pats at his knee in compensation, comforting crowley only enough to mask the demon's whines into pleased, pleasant purrs.

"can we go home if we don't find him in an hour?" he slips the words between his teeth like a forked-tongue temptation, but aziraphale can see through him too easily. laughing, he agrees on his own terms. 

"only if you tell him you were devastatingly injured, and i was forced to carry you home, trodding on as a brave, fearless soldier." he explains.

"well," crowley drawls out the vowel. "isn't that what's happened, angel?"

"certainly," aziraphale grins, and crowley can hear it in his voice. "it's not a lie, it's only . . . "

"stretching the truth. that's what i'm best at."

"ah," aziraphale pauses to let crowley pluck some of the fruits hanging overhead. ripe apples with glistening red skins, dappled in splashes of yellow. "then it appears, my love, that you've worn off on me in more ways than one."

"perhaps i have," crowley snaps his teeth through the crisp skin, a wet crunch resounding through the woods. "here, have a bite."

aziraphale takes the apple, sinking into where the indents of crowley's teeth are left behind. the disconnected claiming of his lips. it's a kiss only if he deems it so.

"love you, angel," crowley hums sleepily, the ache in his legs of sore overuse finally starting to spread all throughout his body. 

"and i you, my dear boy." aziraphale grips his thin, wandering hand, squeezing tightly. crowley is only awake enough to squeeze back. _"and i you."_

**Author's Note:**

> one time i went hiking and carried a caterpillar up to the top of the mountain like i was on a holy quest to show him the wonders of the world


End file.
